Encounters with the Fallen Fanatic
by crawling sickness
Summary: Keef's back and he wants Zim. But does Zim want to see Keef?


What happened to Keef? The last time I saw him was in The Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom. They showed only a second of him with the Halloweenies in Dib's nightmare dimension. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim and I don't want too. The show's fine how it is. 

Encounters With the Fallen Fanatic

After that disturbing accident with the murderous squirrel, Keef survived the terrible fall from the roof of Zim's house and the attack of Squirrel Zim. It was hard for Keef to fight the Squirrel Zim because he didn't want to hurt Zim. He loves Zim.

Keef was missing for weeks, but no one cared. His body was lying in the bushes of Zim's neighbor's backyard. The squirrel had nibbled bits of flesh from Keef's face making him unrecognizable. Green and brown scabs encrusted around the wounds.

The night sky lit up for only seconds and immediately darkened. An intense roar followed. Keef felt a bead of water trickle down his face. He fluttered open his eyes. Droplets of acid rain fell on his mechanical eyes making them sizzle and smoke. He jumped up on to his feet and started to run around in circles, screaming with pain.

The crackling diminished to a soft hissing and the gray smoke cleared. Keef stopped running. "Where am I? And how long have I been here?" he asked himself out loud. He looked around. He rubbed his eyes, hoping to wipe the blurriness away, but it failed. His eyesight was terrible, but he loved his new eyes anyway because it was a precious gift from Zim. 

He left the yard and started to walk to no place in particular. The rain was pouring down heavily. Oh, I hope Zim's all right without me. He must be worried sick! Keef thought. The streetlight blinked off and on above him. If I only remembered where he lived I could be making chicken noodle soup to make him all better. He'll be so happy! He started to skip at the thought.

Keef finally found Zim's house the next morning. He approached it and rang the doorbell. No one answered. He was about to ring it again when the door swung open. It was Zim wearing his human disguise.

'You may seem sweet and adorable to the stupid humans so that they will relent and purchase your repulsive Girl Scout cookies. But your pathetic frontage doesn't fool me!" Zim quickly spat out and slammed the door shut.

Keef just stood there, blinking stupidly. The door swung open once again. "And take these disgusting biscuits with you!" Zim threw a box at Keef and shut the door. The box hit Keef's head and fell to the ground making cookies scatter everywhere.

"Noooooooo!!!!!" Gir cried. He ran outside to his cookies. "My cookies! Ehh! Ahh! MY COOKIES! AHHHHH!!!!! MY COOKIES!!!!!!" he screamed. He picked up a cookie and held it above his head. "Nooooooo!!!!!!" he cried and popped the cookie in his mouth and ate it. Zim looked out the door to see what Gir was screaming about. He saw Keef staring at Gir. 

"You're not a Girl Scout, are you?" Zim asked.

"You're so funny, Zim. Of course I'm not!"

"Gir! Intruder! Defensive mode!" Zim commanded Gir. Gir just looked at him. He picked up some cookies and walked past Zim and inside the house.

Keef ran up to Zim and gave him a hug. "I've missed you so much! Did you miss me? Huh?"

"Ack! Filthy human! Who are you? What did I ever do to harm you?" Zim tried to escape from Keef's embrace but failed. "Release me now so I can destroy you," Zim growled.

Keef let go. "You don't remember me? Keef? I'm your bestest friend, remember?" he asked, quite shocked. Zim was dusting himself off but froze when he heard his name.

"K...K...Keef? But how did you...? What did you...?" he coughed out. Zim gave him a frightened look and bolted back inside the house. He shut the door and leaned on it to catch his breath.

"Heya buddy!" a voice chirped for behind. Zim turned around to see who spoke. It was Keef.

"How did you..? Oh that horrible smell!" Zim compressed his hands to his mouth. He groaned. "What is that disgusting smell?!" he searched the living room for the source of the stench. He realized that Keef was the source. He stared at him in horror and started to back away. 

"What's wrong, Zim?" Keef asked as he walked towards him.

"Get away from me! Stay back!"

"But Zim-" 

Zim backed away and tripped over one of Gir's toys. While Zim was lying on the floor, Keef rushed into the kitchen. The smell of pancakes and bacon filled the room, making Zim sick. He tried to think of ways to get rid of Keef.

"Oooo... Bacon!" Gir squealed. He skipped over to the kitchen and stepped on Zim's stomach as if her were a bridge.

"My squeedly spooch!" Zim cried. Gir hopped on a chair at the table with a knife and fork in hand.

Zim got up and marched over to Keef who was flipping pancakes. He smiled deviously. "Welcome back, Keef. Indeed I've missed you. And I have... a surprise.... for you."

"A surprise? For me? Oh wow, Zim! You're so nice! You're-"

"Yes I'm the greatest, I know," Zim quickly interrupted, "Please follow me to receive your *surprise*." Keef put his pan of pancakes down and followed Zim to the toilet. Zim stepped into the toilet and flushed himself down. Keef caught on and followed him. They went down the lift tube and into the equipment room.

Zim found a blindfold and put it over Keef's eyes. He directed Keef onto a metal platform under a large machine.

"Just stand there and don't move! Your surprise will... come. Don't take your blindfold off!" Zim commanded. He pressed a few buttons to activate the machine at the control desk. Suddenly a brilliant ray of red light beamed from the end of the machine and onto Keef's head. Keef started to shrink until he reached the size of a grain of sand.

"You can take your blindfold off now, Keef," a voice instructed from inside Keef's mind. Keef untied the blindfold and looked around. He was standing in the center of a transparent box. He could see nothing around him but the color white and himself.

"Where am I?" he squeaked. The box started to shake.

~~~~~~~~

"Would you like some powdered sugar with your pancakes, Gir?" Zim asked. He took a spoonful of powdered sugar and sprinkled it onto Gir's pancakes.

"Gimme, gimme! Oh! It's snowing!" Gir shrieked.

Keef lost his balance and fell down from the movement. "What's happening?" He looked up and saw a large, slimy, pink blob squirming inside a large black hole. Keef screamed. The blob got closer and closer until the box was attached to it. Keef kept screaming. He felt the walls for an opening. Nothing. There was no escaping. "Noooooo!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!" Keef cried in a high pitched tone.

Gir devoured his pancake gleefully. 

The box shattered as Gir's metal mouth opened and closed. Keef's body squished inside the box. His organs and blood came gushing out of his mouth and nose and oozing out of his eyes and ears.

"Mwahahahaha! Hoohahahaaha! Ahahaha!" Zim laughed villainously.

"Hahahaha!! Hahaha!!" Gir joined in on the evil laugh. "Hahaha! Heh, umm...." he cut a piece off the pancake and ate it.


End file.
